The Story of a Wanderer
by tabris17
Summary: Pietro is a man wandering through Spira searching for a meaning to live after the events of Operation Mi'ihen. *Complete*
1. Farewells

The Story of a Wanderer  
  
By tabris17  
  
Disclaimer: The characters used in the following story are the property of Squaresoft. The ideas expressed are my own twisted thoughts. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note 1: If you are unaware, this is a sequel to "The Story of a Crusader." I would humbly suggest you read it first to get the whole story. This will be pretty slow-going for a while, please try to get through it though, please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Farewells  
  
Pietro walked sorrowfully toward the tent he had shared with son before he had died in Operation Mi'ihen. He looked around the small area they had used. He saw his son's few belongings and wept at the loss he had felt. He was the only member of his family left, his wife and daughter had died during Sin's attack on Kilika. He felt so lonely and nothing could deter that feeling. His life was going to be hard from now on, and he had decided that he would travel until he had found a meaning to continue living.  
  
He gathered a few articles of clothing and stuffed them into a rucksack. He didn't want to take much of what would remind him of his past. He needed so very little at the moment. As he was readying himself to leave, he noticed a picture partially hidden under his son's pillow. He bent over and picked it up and saw that is was a family portrait from the previous year. They all looked so happy and full of joy, he smiled as he took in the beauty of his wife and children. He craned his neck and kissed the portrait and whispered, "Goodbye, my loves. I miss you so very much."  
  
He soon left the tent behind, along with the picture.  
  
He walked down to the beach where the battle had taken place. He went to where the water was crested and knelt down. He glanced at the face he saw in the water. He frowned at the man he saw in reflection, he knew that it was him, but he really wasn't that person. He saw the faceplate that protected his head and proceeded to take it off. He inspected the helmet and said, "This is for a man seeking revenge, and I am no longer that man. I have no need for such a thing anymore," and he threw the metal object into the sea. He looked once upon the reflection in the tide and smiled. This is what he remembered looking like back before Hell had broken loose. He looked upon his weary body and noticed the sword he had taken as his weapon. He knew that fiends were prevalent throughout Spira and it might prove to be useful. He decided that he would keep in his possession and made sure it was secured its scabbard.  
  
He stood up and turned around to begin the trek. As he hiked across the beach, he overheard some of the survivors talking about visiting the Djose Temple. That sounded like a good place to start looking, and he asked if he could travel with the small crowd of men and women. The people were more than happy to accept another into the group. They said that they would be leaving in a short while and asked him to wait at the road.  
  
He walked up the small incline and started for the entrance. He noticed a petite woman he had met before on his travels with the Crusaders, he remembered that she was called Shelinda. He walked over towards the priestess and greeted her. "Hello, Shelinda. Do you remember me?"  
  
"Aren't you Pietro? I was wondering if you made it, where's your son?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Ryu…didn't make it. I miss him, I really do, but it was meant to be. How am I to question fate?" he told the young woman. "I appreciate the fact that you were worried about me. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. I was worried, because you were the only one who took the time to listen to me. For that, I thank you. What are going to do now, and are still going to remain a Crusader?"  
  
"No, I found out that I wasn't born to fight others' battles. I need to search for the reason for which I live, and to do that I must travel. Really, I'm just going to wander around Spira for a while and hope I find something," he replied with confidence. "Goodbye, Shelinda."  
  
"Wait, please. One more question before you go, will we ever meet again?" she asked as she grabbed his upper arm.  
  
"I don't know, maybe. If we do, you will know that I've found my meaning. Until then, farewell."  
  
The other men were beginning to start down the road and Pietro joined them on the path to his enlightenment. Shelinda watched with a tear in her eye, "Goodbye, I'll see you soon," she whispered to her friend.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note 2: Damn, can I make it anymore depressing? You'll never know who will pop up in this story, Shelinda of all people. I guess I just have a thing for wanting to flesh out some characters. ^_^;  
  
Please review. Say whatever you want, I can take it.  
  
Until the next chapter, farewell. 


	2. Haunting Memories

The Story of a Wanderer  
  
By tabris17  
  
Disclaimer: This is an original story based on the setting and characters of Final Fantasy X, which is the property of Squaresoft. No characters were harmed in the making of this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Haunting memories  
  
The small group of survivors from the ill-fated operation left the ruined and blood-soaked beach behind them. None of them wanted to look back and be reminded of the tragedy, most had lost someone dear to their hearts. Some had lost a neighbor and friend from childhood, but the majority had lost a family member to the monster named Sin. Pietro was one of the second group, except he had lost the last of his family.  
  
Just the thought of his son's demise saddened the man, it was too painful a memory. He had watched as the event as it occurred. He could do nothing to save Ryu's life. His son was crushed when the Al Bhed energy weapon fell at the assault of the monster's final attack. The tower it rested on was weakened by the beam projected by the massive fiend and collapsed under its own weight. Any person who was near the base of the weapon didn't have a chance, they were killed by falling debris.  
  
Pietro thought of all he had lost. As the remaining Crusaders continued on down the road to the Djose temple, not a single whisper was heard. The soldiers solemnly marched down the path looked towards the sea that was the final resting place for their comrades. It seemed so peaceful at the present time, you wouldn't be able to tell it was the location of a bloody battle a few hours ago. The breeze smelt of salt and cooled their skin. It was rather calming.  
  
The road had a slight curve in the center, Pietro stopped here and gazed at the horizon. He wondered where he was going and how long the journey would take? He stayed at the bend for a few minutes and pondered over the questions, all he knew was that it would start at the temple. He continued onward until he reached a fork in the road. The left path led to the moonflow and the entrancing dance of the pyreflies. The right path would take to the temple, he proceeded down the latter.  
  
As he entered the holy grounds, he looked up to the temple itself. It was orbited by a number of large rocks and the air around it was alive with an electrical charge. Pietro's hair stood on end while he stared in awe at the beautiful sight. He had to walk across a bridge to get closer to the entrance, that was when he notice a man. He looked dejected and very tired. Pietro drew closer and recognized the man to be Luzzu. He walked towards the man and said, "Luzzu, I'm sorry about Gatta. I told him not go, but he wouldn't listen. Why was that?"  
  
"I was like an older brother to Gatta, he didn't want to see me die," the sad man replied. "Gatta was always picked on when we were younger, he was small for his age if you hadn't noticed. People teased him about that and he despised it. He looked up to me, because I would protect and fight with him. He developed a close bond due to that." A tear rolled down his eye as he spoke. "He wanted to join the Crusaders to become stronger and prove himself. I kept saying no to him, but he wouldn't stop asking. After the tenth time, I finally relented. I regret that decision now."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You can't fight other people's battles all the time. If they don't fight back, they'll never get stronger. I'm sure Gatta knew that, and that's why he decided to begin fighting when he did. He wanted to prove to you that he was strong, you were the only he wanted to show." Pietro didn't know what to do, he hoped that these words could console the melancholy Crusader.  
  
He turned and started to leave when Luzzu spoke, "He was strong, and a little hardheaded at times. I saw him take out five scales before the last destroyed the forces gathered. I just stood there and watched in horror as my friend died. I couldn't do anything for him."  
  
"I feel the same way, I couldn't do anything for my son. I can just hope that the pain will diminish in time. Take care, Luzzu." Pietro left the man behind and entered the sacred temple of prayer.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Boring, isn't it? At least it was short. Writer's block sucks, I can't think straight. (ARGH!)  
  
The next chapter will have the first clue as to what Pietro's meaning will be. Hopefully, it won't be too obvious.  
  
Please review, all comments are appreciated. Thanks. 


	3. Loved Ones

The Story of a Wanderer  
  
By tabris17  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Loved ones  
  
As Pietro entered the sacred place of worship, he was struck by how beautiful the chamber was. Four giant statues stood around the interior. He recognized them as the same four that stood in the temple at Kilika, the four high summoners of the recent past. He stared in awe at the sight of the four respected men. He knew that they had died to protect the world and to defeat Sin. He revered each of them greatly.  
  
He moved towards the statue of High Summoner Braska and knelt in front of it. He raise his arm over his head and performed the gesture he had done many times before. He began to pray to Yevon to grant him a small bit of enlightenment. He continued to kneel and worship, when he heard a slight noise behind. He looked back and noticed a small boy and two grown men.  
  
"Where are we headed next?" the small boy asked with a large smile on his face.  
  
"According to the schedule, we should be leaving for the isle of Beseid shortly. That is if Isaaru doesn't get sidetracked again," one of the men answered. He wore what seemed to be a combat outfit and carried a staff at his side.  
  
The man called Isaaru wore a long blue robe and had tied his hair back. "Don't worry, brother. I wish to end this pilgrimage as soon as possible," he spoke softly. "We will leave as soon as we have rested."  
  
"All right, brother. Let's go to the inn and spend the night. Come now Pazzu, let's be off," the older man said.  
  
Pietro looked at the trio as the left and thought, "That's such a nice family. They're looking out for each other." He began to yawn and realized he had been praying for close to three hours. He got off the floor and proceeded to the heavy doors of the temple. When he exited, he saw the many stars in the sky and sighed. "I wish I still had a family."  
  
Pietro walked past the area he had met Luzzu earlier and glanced over. He saw that the other man had left, he probably had headed back to his home to recover from the trauma alone. Pietro wished his friend a safe journey and hoped he would resume a normal life eventually.  
  
The wandering man entered the small building that was used as an inn and entered. As he approached the front desk, he noticed the trio of men he had seen in the temple. He continued to the desk and asked for a room. The clerk said, "You're a lucky one, this is the last room he have available. It will be 100 gil a night. Will you be staying, sir?"  
  
Pietro handed the clerk the gil and answered, "Yes. Where can I get something to eat?"  
  
The clerk smiled and pointed towards his left. "The buffet is over there, please help yourself."  
  
"Thank you." Pietro walked towards the buffet and took a piece of roast pork, some potatoes and a slice of bread. He also took a tankard of ale to drink with his meal. With his dinner in hand, he looked around the dining area and noticed the only empty seat was at the table used by the close- knit family.  
  
We went over to the table and asked, "Would you mind if I sat here, kind sir?"  
  
"Why certainly my dear man, please sit and rest your weary feet. I must say that you look exhausted, where have you been?" the man in blue inquired.  
  
"I recently was at the Mushroom rock. I was participating in a battle planned by the Crusaders to defeat Sin. It failed miserably and many lives were lost, including my son," Pietro replied.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, sir. I, too, would be dejected if I were to lose someone dear to me in such a matter. That is the reason I chose my current path. I want to protect those people that I love dearly. For if they were to die, I do not know what I do," Isaaru told the man in his gentle tone of voice.  
  
"Yet, I have no one that I love so dearly, like the way you do your brothers here," Pietro said sadly. "I do not have someone to protect."  
  
"Maybe you truly do. You might have a person you wish to protect but have not realize the fact yet." The young summoner said. "I have always been able to see the truth in another's heart and you, my kind man, have someone you wish to see again."  
  
"I thank thee kindly. You have enlightened me to a higher way of living, to protect is to also serve. I wish you godspeed and good fortune on your journey." Peitro stood up and walk away from the family. He discarded what was left of his food and placed his tray near the washer.  
  
Isaaru watched as the man left and smiled. He knew that he would see the man again, he thought "May Yevon bless you with the truth that you seek, for it will grant you a gift most people never receive."  
  
He climbed up the stairs and went to his room. He entered the small chamber and walked to the bed. As he lied down to sleep, he whispered "Tomorrow I shall start on my journey, I hope that the end will be worth the risk and pain." And with that final thought he closed his eyes.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I have to apologize for this storyarc, there isn't going to be much action like in the previous section. It will mostly deal with Pietro's journey and thoughts of the people he will meet along the way. It's just the way I write, and I can't help it.  
  
Isaaru made his first appearance and as you can tell, he'll be back. I added a little mystery with this chapter with who Pietro's going to protect. Hopefully it's not too obvious.  
  
Please review and I hope you will read the other chapters when they are posted. Bye. ( 


	4. Crossing Paths

The Story of a Wanderer  
  
By tabris17  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the setting or characters, Squaresoft does. There I said it, let's get on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Crossing paths  
  
The morning light shone through the window of the small room illuminating the scarce furnishings. The wooden chair stood against the wall with a jacket hanging on the back. Pietro slowly opened his eyes as the sunbeams penetrated his deep slumber. He arose to a wonderful smell of bacon wafting up from the kitchen below. He quickly got out of the bed and grabbed his clothes. After he was dressed, he picked up his bag of belongings and left the room.  
  
He walked down the set of stairs and went to the front desk to sign out. The clerk smiled at the man and asked "How was your stay, sir?"  
  
"It was wonderful, it has been too long since my last night in a comfortable bed. I'll be leaving after I have breakfast, I thank you for your hospitality," came his reply.  
  
"And we thank you for your patronage. Please come back when you pass through again and have a pleasant day." The clerk proceeded to bow to Pietro. The man returned the favor and bowed back.  
  
Pietro left the desk and went to the dining area. He took a tray and placed a short stack of pancakes, three slices of bacon, and a glass of orange juice on it. He stepped to an empty table and sat down. While the man was eating his hearty breakfast, he thought about where he would be going next on his travels. He knew that if continued to the west, he would enter the Moonflow, the home of the pyreflies. If he went in that direction, he would then have to board a shoopuf and cross the body of water.  
  
He determined that would be the logical choice, since nothing awaited him from where he had come. Nobody to love him at his hometown of Kilika, they were all dead and sent to the farplane. He also knew that to the west lie the farplane itself. He had heard the rumors about seeing the souls of those long dead, and he truly wanted to look upon the faces of his family once more.  
  
When he was finished with his food, he placed his tray next to the wash sink and left the inn. On the way out he waved to the young woman seated behind the counter and said "Goodbye." The woman smiled once more and answered his polite gesture with "Good luck, sir, and have a safe trip."  
  
Pietro walked through the sacred ground protected by the temple that lay behind him. The ominous tower radiated an aura of power that sent a shiver down his back. He solemnly marched the pathway he had used the day before and left the grand place. He soon came to the fork in the road and took the left hand route toward the Moonflow.  
  
*  
  
Pietro was soon nearing the legendary shore where the pyreflies were said to dance above the water at night. He had always wanted to see the sight, but he knew that he did not have any time to waste to indulge in whims of fancy. He walked past the area, promising to come back one day and watch with the wonder of a three-year old child.  
  
He was approaching the dock that the shoopufs used to ferry passengers across the river. When he finally came upon the crossing, he heard a commotion in the distance and ran towards the sounds. As he was running to the uproar, he noticed a short, rotund man scampering away as fast as he could. The man was fleeing from a mob of armed men and women shouting for him to stop and pay for his crimes. For some reason, Pietro ran over to help the man.  
  
Pietro scurried in front of the mob and shouted "STOP! What are going to do to that man?"  
  
One of the people answered "We're going to make that man pay for his crimes. He is ruining our businesses by saying that we're charging too much for our goods."  
  
"What are you selling and what is your asking price?" Pietro questioned the man.  
  
"We are selling regular recovery items at twice the normal price. We know that the Crusaders were slaughtered at Mushroom Rock and they'll pay any price to receive healing items," a petite woman said. "We determined that this is a perfect time to make a little extra gil. War is good for business, after all."  
  
"I have heard enough. I will not let you take a life of a man who is telling people the truth. It is not reasonable for you to charge such exorbitant prices for items that are dearly needed. If anything, you should generously give the wounded these items for free. That is the right thing to do," Pietro reprimanded the crowd. "If should anything happen to that man, you will have to deal with me personally." Pietro then took his sword out of its scabbard and brandished the weapon. "Do you undestand?"  
  
The men and women just nodded their heads and left the scene. The short man came up to Pietro, he then placed his hand out in front of him. Pietro took the hand offered to him and gladly shook it. "Hello, I thank you for what you have done. My name is Pietro, may I have the privilage of knowing yours?"  
  
"My name's O'aka, lad. I was just doing what I thought must be done. It is only just, I was at Operation Mi'ihen and saw the carnage," the man said.  
  
"Really, I'm surprised that you survive the devastation. How did you do it?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Well, I have thought of myself as a smart man, so when I saw what was going down, I ran. I value my life above all other things, except for maybe money. I hope you understand, I'm just did what I thought would be the best thing," O'aka replied. "When I noticed what these 'business people' were doing, I felt the urge to help out, so I told everyone the truth."  
  
"I understand what was going through your mind and wish I had done the same. I just hope that others will do what you've done and set people straight. I thank you again for the actions you took here." Pietro bowed to the man, receiving the same back. The two men went their separate ways.  
  
Pietro headed for the port and got onto a shoopuf. He was on his way to the Farplane and the city where it was located, Guadosalam.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know I changed O'aka's character a bit, but it seemed to fit. I really don't think that he would do such a nice thing, but if I remember right, he did say something to Tidus about the merchants at the dock. Tell me if I'm wrong. Well, that's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Please review, it'll help me a lot. Bye. ^_^ 


	5. Visions and Premonitions

The Story of a Wanderer  
  
By tabris17  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting this story is based on, they are the rightful property of Squaresoft.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five: Visions and Premonitions  
  
The trip across the moonflow was peaceful and tranquil. Pietro had heard from the shoopuf handler that the previous trip had been fraught with peril. The driver told the passengers that the ferry was attacked by a machina and that one of the riders was kidnapped. He continued on about how two of the others people on board had jumped to save the abducted woman and defeated the giant machine. The handler was grateful that the small group of people had survived and reboarded the animal. "There was less chance of a lawsuit that way," he said.  
  
Pietro silently disembarked from the huge beast and thanked the driver. The driver just smiled at the people as they left, thanking Yevon that another disaster had not occurred. The crowd of men and women walked along the narrow path towards the underground city of Guadosalam. Most of the people were taking a pilgrimage to visit the Farplane. They all wished to see the spirits of their loved ones and tell them how they missed them so.  
  
Pietro strayed behind and wondered how he was going to take the agony of seeing his family one last time. He hoped to reach a higher plane of enlightenment and figure out the basis for his life. He remembered what Isaaru has said about protecting those that he loved. Pietro wondered what the summoner had meant by these words, he knew of no one left in this world that he loved.  
  
As he wrestled with the thoughts that ran wild in his head, he approached the city of the monkey-like race of people, the Guado. He entered through the hole cut into the trunk of a tree and gazed in awe at the enormous expanse that was the city. He began to wonder how it all fit into such a small area, then he realized that the city was set up into many levels.  
  
He wandered around for a while taking in the sights and took note of where the inn and item shop were located, he was bound to be in need of their services in due time. He climbed to the top tier of the city and saw the entrance to the Farplane. He traveled up the stair and entered the shimmering portal to the realm of the spirits.  
  
As he walked through the passageway, he began to feel naseous and disoriented. Within seconds, this began to pass and he retained his composure. The small area where visitors could stand was mainly deserted and we went to the edge. Pietro stood and thought of his dead family and waited for their arrival. He waited for two minutes with his head full of joyous occasions he cherished at the port town of Kilika, when his wife and children appeared.  
  
His family smiled down at him. He opened his mouth and said, "I miss you so much. I wish with all my heart that you were all still lived. With your sudden departure from this mortal coil, I have been left with nothing but sadness. I would like to tell you that I am beginning to walk this world in search of a meaning for my life. When my travels are finished, I promise that I will returne here to see you again. Farewell Ryu. Goodbye Sandra. And to my wife, Jenna, I love you." Pietro bowed to the visions and cried. He quickly turned the other way in hopes that the phantoms did not witness the outpouring of emotion.  
  
He walk back to the portal and exited. Again, he felt the nausea and disorientation, only this time it lingered a bit longer. He stumbled down the pathway and bumped into a man in front of the item shop.  
  
"You okay there, lad," the man said.  
  
"Not really, I feel a little queasy. I just came from the Farplane, is this normal?" Pietro asked.  
  
"I would imagine so. Passage to the realm of the dead would be discomforting, yet the felling should pass in time. I shall wait with you until the feeling is over." The man helped Pietro to the ground to rest and look at him more closely. "Pietro, is that you?"  
  
"Wha? Who are you, oh. It's you, O'aka, sorry I didn't recognize you."  
  
"I wouldn't think you would since you stumbled around like a drunkard after a night on the town. But that's okay, I don't mind. Most people don't notice me half the time, so I'm used to it." O'aka proceeded to sit down besides his friend and took something out of his bag. "This is for you, think of it as a thank you for what you did at the wharf."  
  
Pietro took the item and asked, "What is this?"  
  
"It's a buckler. The clerk in the strore said that it would protect you from lightning strikes and attacks. I remembered that you were going on a journey and thought I might give it to you when I saw you again," the man explained. "I had a notion that I'd run into you sometime in the future, yet I never thought it would be this soon."  
  
"Thank you, how much do you want for it?" Pietro inquired.  
  
"Nothing, I said it was in thanks for what you did. You helped me, I'll help you. If you continue, you'll need it for the trip through the Thunder Plains. I wish you luck on your journey, friend. Hopefully, if we meet again, it will be in peaceful times," O'aka told the ex-crusader.  
  
"I thank you, O'aka, and I wish you a safe trip wherever you may go," Pietro said. "I'm feeling a little better, so I think I'll go to the inn and rest. I still a long way ahead of me." Pietro got up off the ground and dusted himself off. O'aka began to rise and Pietro placed his hand out to his new friend. "Here."  
  
O'aka took the proffered hand and got up, "I thank thee. Farewell."  
  
"Goodbye and be safe, O'aka." Pietro waved as the man left the landing. Afterwards, Pietro started to walk in the direction of the inn to rest. He knew that his wandering had just gottten a little less arduous with the gift he received, and he was grateful.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: If you couldn't tell, this section of the story was somewhat weak and boring. Oh well, at least I finally named Pietro's wife (eleven chapters into the story). I would like to inform the readers that I will be taking some time to write the next few chapters since I'm working six days a week with hardly any free time. Please R&R. Thank you. ^_^ 


	6. And the thunder rolls...

The Story of a Wanderer  
  
By tabris17  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns the setting and characters this story is based on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: And the thunder rolls…  
  
Pietro was leaving the inn run by the residents of Guadosalam after a peaceful night of rest. He was going to be entering the Thunder Plains soon, and his steps were coming slowly. He had heard the tales told of how the lightning was neverending and merciless. He knew that the only safe havens from the electricity were the towers strewn about the open expanse of land. His fellow boarders at the hotel had given him the advice of not standing in one spot for a long period of time. They had also that many travelers had been struck by the bolts from heaven, yet not a single one had perished. Pietro wondered how a person could be struck by lightning and live to tell about it. He hoped that he didn't find the answer first hand. He shivered at the thought.  
  
He walked past the facades of houses and stores on his way to the tunnel to the dreaded plains. He was soon nearing the entrance when he was greeted by a monkey-like Guado.  
  
"Ah, you will soon be leaving us I see. Peace be with you and may Yevon bless your path. I hope you remembered to equip some protection from the storms ahead," the guado said.  
  
"Yes I did. I was wondering if you could tell me if there is a rest stop on the plains?" Pietro questioned the attendant. "I may become weary on the way and may need to rest."  
  
"There is a Rin's Travel Agency about half way through the Plains. He wasn't set up that long ago. You should be able to relax there if you wish. Have a safe journey, sir." The guado bowed to Pietro as he said the last part.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Pietro was walking down the tunnel and soon came upon the plains. Thunder rolled across the sky as hundreds of bolts of lightning struck the ground. Pietro stood in utter silence as he watched as a bolt of fiery destruction struck a nearby tower and dissipated. It appeared as though the lightning was absorbed and dispersed along through the pillar. Electricity played along the foot of the tower for several seconds, leaping and snapping as it was being grounded.  
  
Pietro came to his senses and quickly ran to the nearest tower in search of safety. He reached it just a bolt struck the ground he had been standing at a moment before. He breathed a sigh of relief and rested. He noticed that the lightning was sporadic and would strike at any given time. He knew that he would have to be agile and quick thinking. He waited another thirty seconds and plotted his course to the next safe haven.  
  
He sprinted the four hundred meters without stopping. He glanced back occasionally and saw the bolts rain down along the path he was taking. He look forward one last time and saw the pillar ten meters ahead of him. He had made it again.  
  
As he rested and regained his composure, he scouted the area around him. He counted four more pillars along the road, one of which was broken and well away from the well worn path. That left three more safety zones until he reached the ridge. He ran towards the next tower.  
  
He had covered half the distance when a bolt of lighting hit the ground twenty meters ahead of him. The sparks from the strike cover the ground in front of him in a small circle. He quickly ran to his left and around the playful electricity. He turned around and watched the sparks disappear. He continued to run straight at the pillar with fear in his heart. That the second time he was almost hit. "Damn, this is going to get harder the farther I get," he thought to himself.  
  
As he neared the tower, he began to slow down and stopped at the base. He sat down and pondered his next sojourn out onto the dangerous land. The nearest pillar was a good distance away, he estimated it to be at least one thousand meters to his right. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep a quick pace the entire time, so he decided to jog that part. He got to his feet and started for the next haven from the wrath of some vengeful god.  
  
He jogged the great distance without incident and sat down once more. The last tower was atop the ridge that would probably house the travel agency. The small ridge looked to be around fifty meters high and two hundred away. He thought that this would an easy trip and started off immediately. He reached the beginning of the slope and started his climb.  
  
Ten meters from the zenith he heard the all to familiar roar of thunder. He looked up and saw the sky open up and spit forth a tongue of electricity. He stared wide-eyed as the bolt headed down at him. The lightning struck his body and danced down his torso seeking to enter the ground he stood on. In the split second it took the electricity to do this, Pietro felt hardly any pain whatsoever. All he felt was a slight tingle as he was thrown back through the air. "So this is what it feels like, it sort of tickles…" These were his last thoughts as he slipped into an unconscious state.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I know nothing happened in this section. And no appearances from established characters, yeah. I just wanted to write a chapter with hardly any dialogue whatsoever. The next part should have quite a bit. Please tell me what you think so far. Farewell. ^_^ 


	7. Revealing truth

The Story of a Wanderer  
  
By tabris17  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X, it belongs to Squaresoft.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: Revealing truth  
  
There was an aching pain in Pietro's side, he didn't know how he had gotten it. All he remembered was a bright light and a sudden tingling sensation as it struck him. "Oh, yeah. I was hit by a bolt of lightning and soar through the air. Could this pain be the result?" he thought. "Wait, I was struck by lightning, how did I survive?" Pietro opened his eyes slowly, thinking he would see the mist of the farplane. Instead he noticed wall covered with tapestries. He was alive.  
  
With these first glimpses of life, he began to look around the rest of his surroundings. He took in the sights immediately. There was a dresser along one wall with a chair standing by it. The chair looked to be plush and rather comfortable with its ample padding and upholstery. In front of the bed he lay in was a tall wooden door with a brass knob. Along the adjacent wall, a window gave him a view of the Thunder Plains. Flashes of light brightened the sky in random intervals and were followed by the rumbling of their invisible cousins.  
  
Pietro stared out the window, fascinated by the show. He stayed that way until the door opened. A skinny man with blond hair entered from the nearby hallway and closed the door behind him. "Hello. I am amazed to see you are awake," the man said with a heavy accent.  
  
"What do you mean amazed? Why are you amazed?" Pietro asked quickly.  
  
"Well, I am sorry to say that when my employees and I found you, you were on the ground. We sort of did not notice you and walked over you. I have to say that I accidentally kicked you in the side, I apologize again," the man said with a tremor in his voice. "We believed you to be dead and shook you to make sure. You grumbled something about 'five more minutes, dear,' so we stopped. My workers and I picked you up and brought you to my travel agency."  
  
So this man had kicked him, so that was where the pain had come from. Pietro opened his mouth and said "I thank you for your kindness and hospitality. May I ask you your name? Mine is Pietro."  
  
"My friends call me Rin, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Pietro flipped the blankets off of him and rolled out of the bed. He placed his feet squarely on the floor and tried to stand, but fell to the ground in a pile. "You should not be getting up so soon, Pietro. You have been asleep for two days, your legs must be weak from the lack of use," Rin interjected as he watch the other man tumble.  
  
"Two days." Pietro stared at the blond man from the floor. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Do you not remember that lightning had struck you? You are lucky to be alive. If you did not possess your shield, you would have been electrocuted," Rin told the dumbstruck man. "Whoever sold you it is in need of your thanks."  
  
"It was actually a gift, and he does have my gratitude." Pietro started to rise one more time and successfully got to his feet. He walked over to Rin with his hand out in front of him. "As do you."  
  
Rin took the proffered hand shook it. "Your welcome. I offer you this room for however long you desire it, free of charge. You will need your strength for the rest of the journey in the plains."  
  
"I really should be leaving as soon as possible. And besides, two days of rest should have been enough time," Pietro explained to the man. "If you could lead me to the exit, I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
"Right this way, sir. I will have an employee gather your belongings and bring them to the foyer." Rin led Pietro through the passages to the cluttered reception area. Many travelers were gathered seeking safety from the terror caused by nature. Some were seated at a small table on the left discussing their plans, while others were eating hearty meals. "You are welcome to get some food if you wish, Pietro." Rin pointed to a small table laden with fruits and vegetables.  
  
Pietro walked over to the table, picked up an apple and bit into it. He crunched noisily and chewed the sweet fruit. A small amount of juice flowed from his mouth, but he swiftly wiped it away with his sleeve. He went over to a bookshelf and glanced at the titles. He noticed that the majority of them were written in Al Bhed and finally realized that the proprietor was one. We waited patiently for his bags and stood with his legs parted slightly.  
  
"I see you noticed my collection of books, do you enjoy literature," Rin said surprising Pietro in the process.  
  
"Yes, reading is one of the few times I can relax. I just wish I knew what these titles said." Pietro glanced at the shelf once more and said "I don't understand Al Bhed all that well, the language or the people."  
  
"We are just like you, we believe that human life is precious. We rejected Yevon, due to the fact that he required a death for the lives of all mankind. We resent the fact that such a deal must be made." Pietro turned when he heard this and his mouth dropped.  
  
Rin saw the reaction and continued, "I see you are surprised, that is the usual feeling. To Al Bhed, all life is precious, even that of nature. That is also the reason that we use machina to fight, they are not a living, breathing thing. They can be repaired if they are broken, men and women can not."  
  
"I never thought about it such a manner. The way you described it, it seems rather logical," Pietro thanked the man.  
  
"Not many people see that in the same light as you do so quickly. You are very open to other ways of thinking, a rare trait in mankind. For your acceptance of our logic, I grant you this book." Rin proceeded to take a book from the shelf behind Pietro and placed it in his hands.  
  
"Thank you, what is it?" Pietro inquired.  
  
"It will teach you the language of the Al Bhed, so that you may communicate with us. It is entitled, Al Bhed for Dummies. Enjoy it, and I hope to speak to you in my native tongue when we meet again." Rin bowed to the other man and said, "Vynafamm."  
  
Pietro bowed to his new friend and thanked him. The porter had already place his things at the door. Pietro walked over, picked his baggage up, and opened the door to the Thunder Plains. He left the agency and ran for the nearest tower. He was on his way again. Who knew whom he would meet next?  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I felt like picking on my own character a bit, sorry. I really did not enjoy writing this section of the story since it contained a lot of dialogue and character interaction compared to some of the other chapters. The title goes with what Rin had to say about the Al Bhed view on life. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Until we meet again, vynafamm. ^_^ 


	8. Calming Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own the setting in which the following story takes place. It is the rightful property of Squaresoft.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight: Calming Silence  
  
The rest of Pietro's journey through the Thunder Plains wasn't as exciting as the first part. He darted from tower to tower without much incident. The bolts of lightning continuously struck all around the land, but none of them seem to want to get close to his body. If the electricity had had a mind, it must have learned its lesson when it hit him before. No matter what the consequences or actions, nothing would be able to keep this man down for the count.  
  
As Pietro leaned against the final pillar of safety, he thought back to his discussion with the Al Bhed, Rin. He now knew that the Al Bhed were not the heretics that hated the rest of the world like everyone else in Spira thought them to be. They were actually concerned about people's lives and wanted to spare them at any cost. If that meant using forbidden machina, so be it. Machina did not have emotions and did not feel pain. Pietro wished that he could be the same way, but that was just a dream that would never come true.  
  
The man stood upright and started the dreadful place that contained a neverending storm. We marched toward the exit that would lead to the Macalania Forest. He had heard that the forest would lead to either the frozen wasteland where the Macalania Temple sat or the peaceful Calm Lands. The former Crusader thought that he had visited enough holy shrines for the time being and headed in the general direction of the Calm Lands.  
  
As he walked through the quiet forest, he took in the breath taking sights that surrounded him. The trees wove an intricate path through the sylvan land. The branches curved and joined with each other to form a rather sturdy walkway. The leaves shone like green beacons giving off a faint glimmer of light, helping him see where he was stepping. The air hung around him and clung to his shirt. "There must be a spring or small pond somewhere in here," he said to himself.  
  
The sound of animals could be heard throughout the forest, he had never heard their kinds of sounds in Kilika. All that could be heard there was the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and wooden support poles holding the town up. Both of these sounds brought a calming effect to his body and he hoped to hear the local sounds of his village again. He missed his home, everyone did when they were away for a long time.  
  
He continued to march along the trees, watching the fluttering of butterflies as he went. He gazed at the silent figures dancing in the air and sighed. He would also miss this place when he left. Everything was so peaceful, why couldn't the rest of the world be like this place.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he walked on to the north. He quickly came upon source of light beaming through a opening ahead. He continued to the portal to the outside world and looked upon the vast savannah known only as the Calm Lands.  
  
He looked around to see that the entire area was surrounded by a high granite wall. It was as if the grass land was carve out of the mountains by a greater force and seeded with an essence of life. "It's beautiful," Pietro said out loud. He gazed at the green plants below him as they were blown by a gentle wind that he felt on his face. He yearned for the cooling touch and wished that it would never stop.  
  
After a few minutes of rest and relaxation, he started down the slope towards the bottom of the valley to start once again.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know that this was a short chapter, but was it not a wonderful thing to picture in your mind? Rather soothing and peaceful in a way. Until next time, goodbye and may peace be with you. 


	9. Let me off this thing!

Chapter Nine: Let me off this thing!  
  
The savannah that surrounded Pietro was expansive and lush. This was believed to be where Sin was defeated for the first time so many years ago. Yet there was rubble and bare earth dispersed randomly amongst the tall grasses of the prairie. Some of the upturned soil took on the appearance of circular depressions in the ground as if it were stepped on by a gigantic monster. Pietro had the an eerie feeling that the war that was fought here was enormous. The ill-fated Operation Mi'ihen would not have compared to a fraction of the damage that was present here, one thousand years after the fight.  
  
Pietro wandered through the tall grasses and tried to avoid any pitfalls that may stand in his way. Occasionally he would miss one and drop suddenly into a small hole, each time he would take his foot out of the hole and march on though. The man just walked along heading towards the far northeastern wall of the valley. He hadn't the faintest idea how long the journey would take, but it did not matter.  
  
Pietro had been walking for two hours, when he came across a small fenced in area. The sign proclaimed the place to be yet another travel agency run by the Al Bhed. Pietro wondered why he kept running into these shops and inns everywhere he went. He always seemed to find one when he was in drastic need of help. He walked through the wooden archway and proceeded to the reception desk.  
  
"Hello. I would like to know if there would happen to be any chocobos for rent," Pietro asked the blond female behind the counter.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. We currently do not have any available. If you are in desperate need, though, you may want to ask the tall women in the brown overcoat behind you. She trains wild chocobos and may let you borrow one."  
  
"Thank you," Pietro said to the woman and bowed. He turned around and started toward the trainer. When he reached the young lady he greeted her with a jolly hello.  
  
"Yes, can I be of service to you?" the trainer asked politely.  
  
"Um, I would like to know if I could borrow one of your chocobos, please?" Pietro inquired hopefully.  
  
"Yes, you may, but on the condition that you are able to break the wild bird in yourself. If you can do that, I will grant you use of the chocobo whenever you want. Do you agree to these terms?" The trainer grinned at the former soldier slyly.  
  
"I agree, let us begin the training."  
  
"Follow me then, sir." The woman led Pietro to a narrow clearing a few hundred feet away from the agency. There was a small pen of chocobos at one end of the strip of land. The woman entered the fenced-in area and beckoned for Pietro to follow her. The trainer went up to one of the birds and placed a bridle over its head and motioned for Pietro to get on the mount. "Your first task will be to ride this chocobo out from this pen, begin."  
  
Pietro gently tapped the yellow bird with his heel and it began to walk forward. It move with a silent grace. Its taut muscles working in and out, up and down as it walked. Pietro could perceive the rhythm of the contractions of the muscles and enjoy every moment of the ride. He rode the bird to the gate, leading it there with a gentle hand.  
  
"You did rather well, for a first timer. You have a great deal of potential," the woman said with a wide smile on her face. "Your next task will be to ride the chocobo down to the other end of the field in less than twelve seconds. I will be at the other end timing you, wait for my signal to begin." The trainer mounted a nearby chocobo and dashed to the finish line. She turned her mount around and waved at Pietro.  
  
Pietro took this to be the signal and kicked his ride in the gut. The bird took off with a start and began to run down the narrow strip of cut grass. As the bird pick up speed, Pietro started to lose his grip on the reins. He was bouncing up and down on the chocobo's back and was about to fall off, when he suddenly latched onto the bobbing neck of the bird. Pietro held onto the bird with all his might, willing his arms to be mad of steel. While holding on for dear life, Pietro grasped hold of the reins once more. The bird continued to run along the field without slowing down, and it was near the end of the area. Pietor held onto the reins with an iron grip and started to sit straight up. Once he was in an upright position, he pulled back on the narrow pieces of leather connected to the bridle and tried to halt the bird. He passed his instructor, when he finally slowed the bird to a manageable pace. His heart was about to leap out of his chest when the chocobo came to a stop.  
  
"Not bad, you made it in eleven point seven two seconds. You lost control there for a second, but you managed to regain control. You passed the test, you now have permission to ride that chocobo whenever you need to," the trainer said to her student. "I just have a small suggestion to make. You may want to stick to walking." The woman started to laugh out loud.  
  
"Thank you, and I humbly accept your advice." Pietro laughed along with the woman, he did not want to experience the thrill of a charging chocobo again. "I shall be off, farewell."  
  
"Goodbye, and may you have a safe journey." The woman waved to Pietro as he left the small strip of land.  
  
Pietro rode the yellow chocobo towards the northern wall of the Calm Lands. As the bird walked in that direction, Pietro noticed a gap in the mountain side. He nudged his mount to head to the small path he had just seen, and the chocobo obeyed the command.  
  
Pietro did not know what he would find in the area, but he was about to learn.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah, another chapter down. This is becoming more involved than I first imagined it. This story was supposed to be only one storyarc when I began, but I decided I couldn't end Pietro's tale like that. So he took on a life of his own. If you have any suggestions as to what the third arc should be called, let me hear them. Until the next time, farewell and good night. ^_^ 


	10. The Hidden

Chapter Ten: The Hidden  
  
The yellow chocobo slowly crested the incline to the entrance to the mountain. The bird was not the least bit exhausted from its quick sprint across the grassy prairie below it at the moment. The man atop the avian was glad that he did not to travel the great distance on foot, it would have taken him at least three times the time. At the top of the slope, the rider eased his mount to a gentle stop. He patted the neck of the bird and carefully slid off its back, as not to disrupt the glorious feathers.  
  
He stared at what lay before him, there was a bridge spanning a small chasm. The bridge appeared to lead to the high peak known as Mount Gagazet, the home of the Ronso tribe. The chasm that lay below it though curved around to an unknown destination. Pietro look to his right and noticed a smooth path that connected to the curving gorge.  
  
"Stay here, Miaka. I want to see where this road takes me. There may be a small chance I might find someone, it looks as if people have traveled this trail recently. I'll be back in a little while, why don't you try to find something to eat." Pietro petted his mount one more time and the chocobo nestled against him.  
  
Pietro proceeded to walk down the dirt path, being careful not to trip over any protruding rocks that littered the slope. As he reached the bottom, he glanced down the narrow passage and tried to gleam where it may lead him. Pietro could not see past the first curve and decided to journey along the crevasse.  
  
As he walked down the pathway, he kept his left hand pressed against the wall and felt the smoothness of the canyon wall. Some of the wall crumbled away when he pressed a little harder against the surface, he looked down at the small pile of debris and determine the passage was carved from sandstone. He thought that this had been a stream or small river at one point in time. These thoughts occupied the man's mind as be continued to march along the empty chasm, when he suddenly came upon a small circular area.  
  
The place encircled a hole in the center that took up the majority of the space. About a dozen men were scattered along the perimeter, talking in small groups of three or four. To his right, Pietro noticed a small cave that none of the men seemed to want to get near. On his left hand side, he saw a statue of an unknown man holding a great sword aloft. Pietro walked over to on the groups.  
  
"Hello, may I ask what you are doing in this place?" he inquired.  
  
"Nothing much at the moment, we're just discussing what we can do about Sin. We heard about what happened at Mushroom Rock and are questioning our allegiance to the Crusaders," one of the men answered.  
  
"I don't know what to do, I only joined the Crusaders to protect my family. If all the men gathered for Operation Mi'ihen couldn't destroy the monstrous entity, what can we few do?" another asked.  
  
"You could continue to safeguard your family, but you'd have to go back home to do that. How can you help them, if you are so far away from them?" Pietro asked the man. "I was at Operation Mi'ihen, I saw what happened with my own eyes. We didn't have a chance against him, because we weren't prepared. Nobody knew just how powerful he was."  
  
The men looked at Pietro with pity in their eyes, and he didn't enjoy the feeling. The second man spoke up once more, "Why do you suggest I go back home, what use am I there?"  
  
"Your family probably misses you very much, all your families do. If you are close to them, you can keep an eye on them and make sure they are safe. If you are here and they get attacked by fiends, you won't be able to protect them. The closer they are to you, the better," Pietro explained.  
  
"Your advice is sound, so why do you not follow it yourself?" the first man asked.  
  
"I have no family, they are all dead." As Pietro said these sad words, tears began to well up beneath his eyes. "I couldn't protect them, because I was too far away from them."  
  
"So you are talking from experience. I'm sorry to hear that, you have my heartfelt condolences." The man started walking away from the group and placed his hand on Pietro's shoulder. "I'm going to leave and see my wife and children. Are any of you other men with me?"  
  
The rest of the men in the group raise their arms and shout yes. The three other Crusaders march out of the clearing and down the chasm. The first one stays behind just a little longer and speaks to Pietro one last time, "Kind sir, you have opened our eyes with your story. If it is of any help, I have a feeling that you too will leave this place and find a person to protect. May peace be with you and may Yevon grant you a safe journey." With these final words of kindness, the man begins to walk down the stone path.  
  
Pietro stands idly by for five minutes and ponders what the man just said. "Protect someone, I'm going to find and protect a person. Who is there in this world that is dear enough to me to safeguard." Pietro loses himself in these thoughts and turns around to walk down the crevasse he came through earlier. His mind is running wild with the images of people he had met on his travels. As each came to his mind's eye, he silently named them, "Issaru…Luzzu…O'aka…Rin…each of these men can fight for themselves. Let I'm missing someone, I just know it. But who is it?"  
  
Pietro awoke from these thoughts when he came upon the incline to where his chocobo rest. He quickly climbed the slope and went over to his mount.  
  
"Did you miss me, Miaka?" he whispered to the bird. Miaka playfully bit his upper ear and rubbed her head against his cheek. "I guess you did, let us be off. Don't worry, we aren't going to travel through the snow of Gagazet. I know you won't be able to handle it, and besides, I don't have any warm clothes with me."  
  
Pietro climbed atop the chocobo and tapped her stomach with the heels of his boots. The two were soon descending the slope that led back to the Calm Lands. The thoughts continued to race through Pietro's head. "Who do I need to protect…who do I need to protect?"  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Right off, I wrote this while listening to music from the Final Fantasy games. Near the end, Aerith's Theme started to play, so I got into a sad/sentimental mood. My apologies for that. The chocobo's name is a reference to a few fanfictions written by Chaos, think of it as a little bit of gratitude for reading this from the beginning. And I swear I'm going to read them some day, promise. The big questions is who is Pietro going to protect?  
  
Until next time, may peace be with you. :P 


	11. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Visitors  
  
Pietro rode his faithful steed, Miaka, through the tall grasses of the Calm Lands. A gentle could felt in the air, as it played through the man's hair and ruffled the chocobo's feathers. The calm wind relax the weary rider as he traveled across the savannah. It would soon be nightfall and he had nowhere to rest. He knew that he was close to the entrance to the Macalania Forest, the soothing environment he was in the previous day.  
  
The yellow bird began to crest the sloping road that lead to the forest when a pack of feral skolls jumped out to attack. The wolves snarl and snapped at the chocobo, hoping that it would become their next meal. Miaka let out a frightful wark and started to run away from the fiends, much to Pietro's dismay.  
  
Pietro bent over the great bird's neck, having a flashback to his first ride upon the beast. He latched onto his mount's neck with all his strength. The bird continued at its breakneck speed and ran past its intended destination. It accelerated towards the edge of the cliff and leaped over the side.  
  
Pietro let out a bloodcurdling cry, fearing he was going to die and meet his dearly-departed family. The chocobo flew through the air and landed gracefully onto a small outcropping covered with grass, where it came to a sudden stop. Pietro was dumbfounded at the feat and the fact that there was a small hole in the wall of the mountain. He hadn't noticed it when he had first arrived at the peaceful grassland.  
  
Pietro quickly dismounted his mount and walked over to the opening. He examined the hole and determined he could easily enter the area that lay behind it. Miaka could also fit, but it would be a tight fit for the giant bird. We turn around and took the chocobo's reins in hand. He patted her head and say, "You scared me quite a bit, but you saved my life. Thank you. I'm going to see where this leads me, would you like to come along?" The bird just nibbled its rider's ear and warked. "I take it you do. Okay, let's go."  
  
The man and bird entered the small, narrow opening and proceeded down its length. It was dark inside the passageway, but it pretty much a straight shot to the other end. As the pair exited the pathway, Pietro stared in amazement at what lay before him. He saw a well-maintained temple before him that was surrounded by a criss-crossing network of stone bridges and roads. He saw a wooden plank bridge in front of him that led to the front doors of the grand cathedral. He carefully place a foot upon the first board to test its strength. It creaked softly under his added weight but held.  
  
He was satisfied at the result and told his mount, "It seems to be strong enough to hold us, let's see if there is anyone at the temple." The two of them crossed the gently swaying bridge and stepped onto the stone roads on the other side. Pietro dropped the reins he held and said, "You wait here, I'll go knock." He marched up the stone stairs one at a time. With each step he took, an echo could be heard throughout the valley he was in. The sounds gave the deserted temple an eerie feeling that permeated the former Crusader's soul.  
  
He was soon at the great doors that closed off the inner sanctum from the outside world. He turned his hand into a fist and knocked three times. On the third hit, the doors creaked open on their ancient hinges. A musty smell wafted out from the darken interior, Pietro was hacking and coughing as the smell reached his nostrils. When he raised his head from his asthmatic fit, he saw a tall woman in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, can I be of some assistance, sir?" she asked.  
  
Pietro just stared at the brunette lady, wondering how she was able live in such dismal conditions. He spoke up when she asked her question one more time, "Yes, I was wondering if you could put me up for the night? I am very tired and my chocobo needs some rest."  
  
"Really, I don't get many visitors here. How did you find this place?" she inquired.  
  
"My mount and I were attacked my a pack of wolves and she ran away with me still on her back. She sped off towards a cliff and leapt for her dear life. We landed on an outcropping where I noticed a hole in the wall, so we entered it and wound up here," he explained.  
  
"I see, that is enough. You are the first person I've seen enter these halls in quite some time. You are welcome to stay here if you wish. Your chocobo will be taken care of, she has probably noticed the other two that are present. They'll take good care with her," the woman said.  
  
"I thank you, madam. You are too kind," Pietro said as he bowed.  
  
The woman bowed back and told the man, "I am kind to those in need. I feel the need to protect them with my entire being, or I did at one time. But that is the past, and nothing can be done about that now. Please rest some, I will bring some food in a short while. May I ask your name first?"  
  
"My name is Pietro Netrelly," he answered. "And yours would be?"  
  
"My name isn't important at the moment, they are only useful for those that still matter," she said before walking off.  
  
"'For those that still matter?' What does she mean?" he thought to himself. Pietro knelt down onto the floor and lay down against the cool surface. He placed his head in his right hand and supported it with his elbow. He gazed around the room and noticed a multitude of tiny statues littered the surrounding area. Many of the them were broken or decaying due to old age. "What a waste? This could be such a lovely place if it was taken care of better."  
  
The kind mistress of the temple returned with a silver tray laden with assorted fruits. She placed the platter in front of her guest and said, "Eat as much as you want. Afterwards get some rest, I will bring you some blankets for you to use."  
  
"Thank you," Pietro said before reaching for some grapes. He ate to his heart's content, enjoying the sweet taste of the fresh grapes, apples, and oranges. All of it was succulent and delicious. As he was eating his dinner, the lady came back with a pile of blankets and a pillow. She placed one of the blankets onto the ground and settled the others along its side. She fluffed the pillow and placed on top of the pile.  
  
"Your bed is ready, Pietro Netrelly. May all your dreams be pleasant tonight, good night." And with that the woman disappeared into the mist.  
  
Pietro suddenly felt drowsy and crawled over to the outspread blanket and lay down. He took one of the others off of the pile and covered himself with it. He was soon fast asleep with sweet dreams in his head.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Heh, heh. I finally gave Pietro a last name, I thought it was about time. Who is the mysterious woman in the temple and what does she mean by names are for those that matter? I don't know, it just sounded good. Tell me what you think, and also if I'm dragging this arc along a little too much. It's always helpful.  
  
A few more things to say, I can foresee this trilogy having a couple of side stories as well. I'm just warning the readers ahead of time. When they come about, I'll notify you in the author's notes. Until next time, "May all your dreams be pleasant." ^_^ 


	12. Sudden Realizations

Chapter Twelve: Sudden Realizations  
  
Pietro awoke to find a small bundle next to where he lay. There was a note placed on top which he grasped and unfolded gently. He read:  
  
  
  
Pietro,  
  
I trust that you slept well last night, and I hope you had sweet dreams. In the package, you will find some food to take on your trip, enjoy. I wish you safe passage during the rest of your travels. Your chocobo is waiting for you outside, she is well rested. I am preparing for another guest at this moment, so I'm sorry that I can not see you off personally. Farewell.  
  
~a friend  
  
  
  
Pietro looked down at the tied up bundle of cloth and opened it up. He found some dried fruits and some bread. The man rose to his feet and patted the wrinkles out of his shirt. He bent down and picked up the package and note and placed them into his own bag at his feet. He slung his belongings over his shoulder and casually walked to the double doors of the temple.  
  
He placed his hands on one of the doors and forced it open with a creaking sound. Sunlight eagerly invaded the darkened and musty inner sanctuary of the holy shrine, shedding light on statues that had not beheld the glorious anthem of a sunrise in ages. Pietro turned his head one last time and marveled at the awe inspiring sight. He uttered a few words, "This truly is peaceful. I thank you, kind madam, for your hospitality."  
  
Pietro strolled out of the cathedral and down the stairs to the elevated roadways that intersected around the temple. His chocobo mount, Miaka, was awaiting him on a nearby path. Pietro strapped his baggage onto the bird's back and climbed on to sit between her haunches. He tapped the bird's torso and she began to walk at a leisurely pace towards the bridge.  
  
The trip across the bridge was not as frightful as the one the previous night, not with the morning sun lighting what lie beneath the swinging crossing. The crevasse they rode over was not that deep in fact, the deep plunge that the bridge took actually brought them close to the bottom. Oh the tricks that darkness can play in one's mind.  
  
Soon, the rider and mount were nearing the opening in the wall they had taken with curiosity the night before. Pietro slid off his chocobo and led her through the narrow gap in the mountainside. The darkness inside the passage black out everything from Pietro's eyes, it was as if they were shut. In the blackness of this enclosed space, Pietro began to remember the dream that he had while he slept.  
  
*  
  
He was running through a large city, looking for someone important to him. He knocked on every door on the street, yet not a single resident was at their homes. In the distance, he could hear a loud celebration. He ran towards the uproar, pumping his legs and arms as fast as he could. Within minutes, he was at the base of an ivory tower surrounded by multitudes of people.  
  
He tapped the closest person on the shoulder and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"Maester Seymour is marrying the daughter of High Summoner Braska. The wedding is taking place today and all the religious heads of Yevon have gathered," the man replied.  
  
"Everyone, including the acolytes and priestesses are here to celebrate the nuptials," the woman beside hi said. "All of Spira is overjoyed."  
  
"You said even the acolytes are here, that means Shelinda's somewhere nearby." Pietro quickly ran through the crowd, pushing and shoving his way deeper into the people. He was soon at the head of the gathered men and women, looking through the barred gate leading to the inner sanctum of the tower. The portal was guarded by a pair of monks denying entrance to anyone who got close.  
  
Pietro looked past the monks and into the courtyard. He noticed a small group of priestesses gathered at the entrance talking amongst themselves. The man saw that one of the women was wearing a green and white outfit, who looked familiar.  
  
*  
  
"Shelinda!" Pietro cried out. He looked around and noticed that he was on the small outcropping above the savannah of the Calm Lands. He was surprised at his sudden outburst, he didn't know why he said it. Miaka was visibly worried and rustled the man's hair with her beak, cooing the entire time.  
  
Pietro looked up at the yellow avian and blinked. "Don't worry, Miaka, I'm all right. I think I just realized what I'm supposed to be doing. We got to head towards the capitol city of Bevelle. I have a feeling I have to go there to protect somebody dear to me."  
  
Pietro climbed on top of the bird and coaxed her into leaping over the edge of the cliff. The chocobo fluttered her wings and floated to the ground. When she landed, the rider urged his mount to run. The pair were soon dashing through the green grasses of the prairie, heading to the entrance to the Macalania Forest.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Pietro has finally found who it is that he must protect, took me long enough to write it. And yes, you were correct Chaos, congratulations on reading my mind. There will probably another chapter or two in this storyarc, just to get Pietro to Bevelle. Until the next time, farewell. ^_^ 


	13. Moving Closer

Chapter Thirteen: Moving Closer  
  
Pietro rode his faithful mount, Miaka, over the gently rolling hills of the Calm Lands, on his way to the entrance of Macalania Forest. The chocobo ran through the lush green grasses with long strides. The man turned its bird to its left and proceeded to urge in up the steep incline to his destination. As the two crested the slope, Pietro pulled back on the reins and slowed the animal down to a halt.  
  
"Whoa, there. We've arrived," he said to the chocobo. The yellow bird turned around in circles and warked at the man. "Calm down, Miaka, I need to dismount." Miaka stopped her fidgeting motions and stood still so her rider could slide off the saddle.  
  
When Pietro was off, he walked forward to face his friend. "This is where we part ways, Miaka. You can not go where I am heading. You can wander around the lands and live happily." The golden bird nuzzled up to the man's ear the playfully nipped at it. She backed up and nodded to her master. "Farewell," the man said sadly as he began to walk away towards the wooded path to the forest. The chocobo loped down the incline to the savannah below as the former crusader entered the sylvan land.  
  
*******  
  
Pietro traveled down the twisting branches of the forest, listening to the all too familiar sounds of nature. He had grown fond of the chattering of animals during his journey. It was if the noise they made told him that there was life everywhere around him, even if he could not see it. Just knowing that it was there was enough for him.  
  
He felt the soft breeze that blew against his face and cherish the cool feeling that it bestowed. A soft scent of pine hung in his nose as he walked. It was so much different than the sea salt that was always present in the coastal villages where he grew up.  
  
Oh what a difference traveling through the world granted a person. The knowledge that no two places are exactly the same, be it the clean air, the wildlife, or the simply the way the sun rose or set. Pietro had seen many of these places, yet he knew that they were many more that did not get the chance to see.  
  
The path was heading downward, when he heard the slow lapping of water against a shore. Pietro looked around in search of the sound, when he noticed a lagoon on his right. There was a path cut through the brush that led to the body of crystal clear water, so he decided to take it. He strolled to the edge of the pool and placed his hands in the water. "It's warm," he said.  
  
He cupped his hands and withdrew some of the liquid. He raised his hands to his lips and drank the refreshing water. It rejuvenated his travel- weary body, giving him more energy to continue his march through the wooden land. He got back to a standing position and turned around. He walked back through the bushes to the main road and marched down it.  
  
He continued traveling until he reached an crossroad occupied by a woman and a young boy. "Excuse me, could you tell me which path to take to get to Bevelle, please?" he asked the two people.  
  
The woman answered, "You can take the path that is straight ahead, and you should reach it no time. I am wondering though, did you see a man along the path that you took?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry I did not. Why do you ask?" Pietro inquired.  
  
"He's my husband and he said to meet him here. I'm afraid that he got lost, he has no sense of direction. Damn you, Ryoga, why couldn't you have just come with us," the woman said under her breath.  
  
"I hope you find your husband," Pietro told the wife.  
  
"Thank you for your concern. If it's not being too rude, why are you traveling to Bevelle?" she asked.  
  
"I'm looking for someone important. She's an acolyte of Yevon and I hope to find her there."  
  
"Oh, she'll be there, all right. Maester Seymour is to be married there in two days time to the daughter of High Summoner Braska. All the priests and acolytes were called together to partake in the festivities. She'll definitely be there, it will just be a matter of finding her. Good luck to you, sir, you'll need it."  
  
"Thank you." Pietro bowed two the family and walked away. "Just like in the dream, this might be easier than I thought," he said to himself.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What going to happen next? Is Pietro psychic? Did he call Miss Cleo for his free tarot reading? Why was the final line of FF: The Spirits Within "It's warm"? Why am I rambling like this? Ah, just shoot me now.  
  
Now on to the real notes, I have one more chapter to write, yeah! I have a few ideas about how to write the next arc, it just might take a wee bit to flesh them out. Please be patient. If you have any requests, ask and you might receive. Until next time, farewell. ^_^ 


	14. Old Friends

Chapter Fourteen: Old friends  
  
As Pietro entered through the heavily-guarded gates of Bevelle, he gasped at the breath-taking sights that surrounded him. The majestic city's skyline was dominated by buildings that seemed to reach for the heavens. Small parks and tree-lined streets were sporadically placed to add some color to the dull and lifeless white and gray towers that were the norm for the metropolis.  
  
Children could be seen playing in the parks with their parents while laughing as only they could. The families that were gathered enjoyed the closeness that they possessed, never fearing that it could all be taken away at any given moment. Pietro knew this to be true, yet he didn't dare voice his thoughts. He didn't want to upset the peaceful atmosphere.  
  
Pietro walked down the avenues and took in the sights of young lovers shopping together. One pair had stopped in front of a window, looking over the jewel-laden rings that were on display. The two whispered and giggled to each other as they pointed at the beautiful rings. The young woman did not notice that her companion had slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and produced a tiny box. When he placed his treasure before her view, she gasped and started to cry tears of joys. Pietro could not help but feel happy for the man.  
  
Wherever he turned, he saw the happiness that was radiating from the citizens. He smiled to himself, feeling the emotions that he thought lost take control of his body. He couldn't help it, the joy was addicting and soothing.  
  
He continued down the streets in search of an inn. He passed many houses along his way, hearing the banter that traveled through the windows. The families were just starting to sit down for dinner and talking amongst themselves. For the most part, the news was about the upcoming nuptials of the Maester Seymour and the Summoner Yuna. The entire city was in an uproar about the good news, they talked of the joyous mood that would eventually spread across the land of Spira.  
  
"It is like they have no fear of Sin or of his attacks. Do they live such a sheltered life, that they do not know of his recent activities?" Pietro asked himself. The question ran in his head as he marched through the crowded streets. He kept glancing to his left and right in search of a place to rest, when he saw an illuminated sign up ahead. He quickly walked to the beacon and saw that the place was a hotel, so he entered.  
  
He entered through the open door and made his way to the reception desk. "Hello, can I help you, sir?" the clerk asked the man, looking up from his paperwork strewn about the desk. "Or should I say sirs?"  
  
Pietro turned his head to see the person behind him. He was surprised to find a stout man with a blue vest standing behind him. "O'aka, is that you?"  
  
"Certainly is, my kind man. I was wondering if I would ever see you again, and here you are," O'aka stated to his old friend. "Do you have any rooms available?" the man asked, turning his head to the receptionist.  
  
"I shall check, if you give me a minute. We are rather packed at the moment, due to the upcoming ceremony," the young gentleman standing behind the desk said.  
  
"What are you doing here, Pietro? Are you here to take in the wedding or is it of a more personal matter?" O'aka inquired.  
  
"It is a little of both. I determined what it is that I must live for, and I hope to find her here. She's been called to bear witness to the wedding, so there may be a chance that I could see her. And you, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you couldn't turn down the chance to watch the glorious matrimony of two people?" Pietro said to his companion.  
  
"You are correct in the fact that I couldn't turn down the opportunity, but your reasoning is wrong. I came here to sell my merchandise. When this many people are gathered in one place, I'm bound to make a profit," the man answered.  
  
"Still looking to make money, eh? Well good luck to you," Pietro told his friend. He had noticed that the clerk had finished his task and was waiting to tell the two men the information he had collected.  
  
"I do have one room left and it has two beds. I wondered if you two men would like to share it, since you seem to be close," the clerk said.  
  
"Sure, why not? This way you can tell me about your trip. How much for the room?" O'aka asked the man.  
  
"It will be five hundred gil for the night."  
  
"Don't worry, Pietro, I'll take care of it," O'aka whispered when he noticed Pietro going to his wallet. "Here you go, lad."  
  
"Thank you, sir. Here is your key and your room number is 325. Have a good night," the receptionist told the two men.  
  
"Thank you," Pietro said to the clerk taking the key in hand. The two men climbed the stairs to their room talking the entire way. Pietro was already telling of his adventures to his roommate.  
  
They were soon at their door. "Really, you got hit by lightning and survived. That's amazing!" O'aka told his friend. "How did that happen?"  
  
"The shield you gave me protected me. I thank you for that gift," Pietro said as he closed the door. The rest of the night, anyone who walked past the door could hear laughter come from behind it as the two men reminisced.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What can I say, O'aka is back for a little bit. Pietro will be running into some of the characters he met previously in the next storyarc. Don't be surprised to see some familiar faces, okay. As much I hate to admit it, there will be one chapter to this story. Argh, my brain's starting to hurt thinking how to end this one. Where's the aspirin?  
  
On another note, the reason behind the wait for the continuation of the story is the fact that I will not post a chapter thirteen without a chapter fourteen. You know, bad luck and all (even though 13 is on of my lucky numbers).  
  
. 


	15. Reflections of the Past

Chapter Fifteen: Reflections of the Past  
  
Pietro and O'aka talked through the night, telling each other what they had gone through since last they met. Pietro told his friend about his travels through the Thunder Plains and the peaceful forest of Macalania. He filled in the stout man about the sights that he beheld in the Calm Lands and his exploits in training his faithful chocobo, Miaka. When he got to the point where he met with the Crusaders hiding amongst the hidden valley between the Calm Lands and Mount Gagazet, O'aka stopped his companion.  
  
"There are still Crusaders who want to continue battling Sin. Why? I thought that they woulod have learned from the mistakes that were made during Operation Mi'ihen," he said suddenly.  
  
"Yes, there are still a handful of them left. They do understand what went on at Mushroom Rock, yet they still fear for their families' lives. The few that I talked to told me that the reason they fought was to protect those dear to them. Even if it was to cost them their own precious existence." Pietro looked to his roommate and continued, "That is when I realized that I was meant to protect someone, myself." The man looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap and clenched them into fists. "I didn't figure out who that person was until later."  
  
"You can tell me that when the time comes, please continue."  
  
The former crusader proceeded to tell of his journey back across the savannah and the thoughts that ran through his mind. The reflections of all those that he had met during his travels were spoken with heartfelt joy. The way Rin had helped him when he was struck by lightning. The flowery speech that Isaaru gave about protecting others from the wrath of the monster Sin. The pain that he felt when he talked to Luzzu about Gatta's death. The friendship that sparked between the two men sharing the room, and the unknown feelings that pierced his heart at the mere thought of Shelinda, all these brought a smile to Pietro's face as he told his story.  
  
"You were attacked by wolves when you were about to leave the Calm Lands. And due to this, you ran into a woman residing in a old temple," O'aka interrupted the man.  
  
"Yes, and during my stay at the temple, I had a dream so real that it scared me. I didn't remember it, I was shrouded in the darkness that was the cave I was walking through as I was leaving. I was running around this city, looking for someone. The streets were deserted as I ran, then I came upon a crowd of men and women gathered around the towering edifice that is the main sanctuary of Yevon. I made my way to the front and peered through the barred gate. I noticed a priestess talking among her brethren. That is when I came to the conclusion of who it was I needed to protect." Pietro again looked at his friend in the eyes and stared. "I needed to protect the one person that cared about me from the start of this journey, Shelinda."  
  
The two men gazed at each other for a moment. The silence was deafening, until O'aka could not take it any longer. "So you decided to grant a woman your protection, could it be that you fancy her a bit. Is it possibly that you want to return that care she gave you with your love?"  
  
"My love, what do you mean?" Pietro asked.  
  
"You obviously have some feelings for this young lady. You kept on saying that all the people that you met wished to guard their loved ones from the pain and agony of death. If what you say is true, then you must consider this Shelinda dear enough to give your life for," came the man's reply.  
  
"You read into things a little too much, my friend."  
  
"Really, or is it that you do not read enough into things? Let us go to bed, now. We still have a few hours left until dawn. We both have a hectic day ahead of us. Good night, Pietro, and may your thoughts dwell on what I said to you." O'aka leaned back onto the bed and placed the blankets over his body. He was soon fast asleep.  
  
"Good night to you." Pietro rested his won head against his pillow and drifted off into slumber. No dreams would come to the man, though. His mind was too busy wrestling with the thoughts and images of a certain woman. What was this feeling lingering in his heart? Was is possible that it was love?  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know that this is pretty much a rehash of what went on in the previous chapters, but I felt the need to summarize it to give a better understanding for the final chapter (I know I've been saying this for the past three chapters) and the final arc. Now Pietro has to deal with his emotions and the sway that they will hold on his actions.  
  
I have an idea for the title for the next part, "The Story of a Guarantor." To those who do not know the definition, a guarantor is a person that gives a promise, assurance, or pledge. I remembered hearing the word in a speech Obi-Wan gave to Luke in "A New Hope." I think that it will fit the next arc, that should give some idea as to what I'm leading up to. Tell me if you like it.  
  
Until next time, farewell. ^_^ 


	16. Love, Loss, and Luck

Chapter Sixteen: Love, Loss, and Luck  
  
The rest helped to soothe muscles that had grown accustomed to movement and relax the torment that rested within the former crusader's soul. The city where he slumbered was filled with so much joy that Pietro's feelings of despair and pity were being alleviated from his weary body. The loss of his family would forever be etched in his heart, yet he still felt the pain slowly ebbing. The sorrow was shedding its outer layers to reveal what lay buried beneath.  
  
Sorrow is just the loss of something precious and vital. To Pietro, that sorrow began to root itself in his heart, when his family had died during Sin's attack on Kilika. It further pained him, when his son had perished in Operation Mi'ihen. His sorrow has the loss of those that were dear to him. Yet, sorrow's skin peeled away like that of an onion. Within the anguish, there was the faint glimmer of hope that glowed brightly, seeking to pierce the surroundings that sought to contain it.  
  
This powerful beacon was called love. The love of one that he wanted to protect with his own life if necessary. The emotion was not nearly strong enough to break the bonds that held it, at least not yet. But it would shine brighter and brighter, until the time came that the darkness that stanched its sparkle disappeared in its radiant light.  
  
Pietro did not recognize the joy that would soon be his, the unconditional love that every person longed for and deserved. He believed that this was forbidden to him. That type of love came only once in a lifetime, or does it?  
  
The man's body kept this inner monologue quiet, keeping it to itself. It wondered if the man was ready to accept this revelation and the raw and tender emotions that came with it. It would remain silent, until it deemed the time was appropriate.  
  
*********  
  
The early morning sun poked its brilliant beams through the pristine windows of the hotel. The light of the sun shone across the two men's faces and attempted to pry open their dreamy eyes. The sunbeams eventually succeeded its their task and the men groggily sat up in their beds.  
  
"Good morning, O'aka. Hopefully, you slept soundly," Pietro told his companion.  
  
"That it did. I feel so alive at the moment," the other man replied. "And you, what did the fairies that grant slumber give you in your dreams?"  
  
"Nothing that I can remember, actually. Odd, but I have this feeling that something important will happen this day, though. I just can't put my finger on it." Pietro glanced over to his friend and smiled.  
  
"That it will. Today is the day of the wedding and the day you meet your self-ordained charge." The stout man swung his feet over the edge of the bed and placed the soles of his feet on the wooden floor. "We should get ready to greet this beautiful day with a smile. Let us be off."  
  
"Yes, let's go." The roommates gathered their possessions as they prepared to depart the inn. They left through the door they had entered the night before and were soon on their way.  
  
They traveled down the busy avenues heading in the general direction of the city's center, where the grand temple to Yevon stood. As the two approached the crossroads, the two shook hands. "I hope you find Shelinda, Pietro. I will be heading to one of the many places that will be televising the ceremony on the spheres. There will surely be a crowd that will need some merchandise."  
  
"Thank you, O'aka. May your day be profitable and your sales honest," Pietro said with a bow. He was about to turn around to head for the gates of the temple when the salesman grabbed his arm.  
  
"One last thing, if I were ever to be imprisoned for what I do, I want you to contact my brother, Wantz. He resides in this city, so he should be easy to find," O'aka told his friend.  
  
"Why to make this request?" the former soldier inquired.  
  
"I had a feeling this morning, I don't know if it was to taken as a sign of good fortune or an omen. Please, just promise me." The stocky man pleaded his companion to say yes.  
  
"Yes, I promise. I just hope that I won't have to follow up on it," Pietro said finally.  
  
"That is all I ask. Now, good luck."  
  
The two men departed the central plaza and headed their own ways. Pietro walked to the towering edifice that was the holy sanctuary of the great and powerful Yevon. He walked to the guarded barricade that separated the grounds from the street below. He peered between the bars and scanned the interior.  
  
Bountiful fruit trees of all kinds adorned the lush, green foyer of the temple. Priests and acolytes gathers in small groups of three and four, talking amongst themselves. Many of the small groups were seated in the shade granted by the orchard. A few others were standing in the archways supported by the grand columns of the antechamber.  
  
Pietro passed his eyes from each group, looking for the familiar green and white outfit worn by Shelinda. The men and women gathered before him wore a menagerie of colors, yet none for the combination of colors he was searching for.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you, sir?" The voice came from behind him and it startled him. He pivoted on his left foot to looke at the person that had spoken to him.  
  
"Shelinda," he said shakily.  
  
To be continued in the next arc…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: It's over, it's over, Pietro's wandering is finally over, hallelujah. He comes face to face with the object of his yet unknown affection. I figured that this would be a good place to start the next part. Do you think it is, please tell me?  
  
Not to give anything away, but the next part will have Pietro traveling yet again. I'll also deal with why Shelinda was raised to the captain of the guard or whatever she was at the end of the game. You'll see what I mean when I post it, be prepared.  
  
On a much sadder note, the continuation of this story will be sporadic at best. I must deal with an upcoming move, so I may not be able to post for a couple of weeks near the end of June. Sorry, what one has to do to survive the cruelties of the world? Until the next time we meet, farewell and good night. ^_^ 


End file.
